Der Abgrund
by Goldleaf
Summary: Glorfindel am Abgrund - Rache oder Liebe? - Achtung, explizite Angst-Darstellungen, teilweise auch Gewalt, nichts für den Fluff-Bedürftigen. Die Story hat zwei Enden, wer durchhält, wird überrascht.
1. Default Chapter

Der Abgrund 

**Autor: Glorfindel**

**Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien, mir nichts, aber was dahinter steckt, was mich zu dieser Geschichte inspirierte, ist alles meines. Leider, meistenteils. Zum großen Teil aber auch zum Glück. Ich widme diese Geschichte der Liebe meines Lebens, meinem Eomer. **

**Pairing: Eomer/Glorfindel, angedeutet: Erestor/Glorfindel**

**R**

**Warnungen: Death Char mehrfach, Slash, angedeutet MPREG**

**Zusammenfassung: Glorfindel lässt sich nicht erpressen und wird auf seine Art und Weise die Vergangenheit los. Damit riskiert er aber Gegenwart und Zukunft – und das Leben desjenigen, den er liebt. **

**Die Story hat zwei Enden. Ende a beginnt bei Kapitel 14 a und hat extreme Warnungen, siehe oben, Ende b beginnt danach bei Kapitel 14 b und ist etwas sanfter. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. **

**Vol. 1: Der Brief aus der Vergangenheit**   
  
Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.   
  
Wieder und wieder drehte er das Schriftstück in seinen Händen und starrte darauf.   
  
Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun?   
  
Nach all der langen Zeit... warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?   
  
Gerade hatte er angefangen, ihn zu vergessen. Gerade hatte er begonnen, Gleichgültigkeit in sein Herz einziehen zu lassen, und den Namen auszuradieren, der ihm so viele Hassgefühle beschert hatte.   
  
Betrogen, belogen, verlassen. Und ausgeraubt, wahrhaftig ausgeraubt.   
  
Und jetzt dieser Brief.   
  
Eine unglaubliche, freche Drohung, eine Erinnerung, die er nie mehr haben wollte.   
  
Vor ihm erstand das Bild dessen, der diese Zeilen geschrieben hatte. Die dunklen Haare, die braunen Augen, das falsche Lächeln. Und Hass brach in ihm auf wie rote Glut, Hass darauf, fast sein ganzes Leben mit diesem Betrüger verbracht zu haben, ihm vertraut zu haben...   
  
er hätte ihn damals umbringen sollen, als er es erfahren hatte.   
  
Damals wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen.   
  
Jetzt hatte er wieder Fuß gefasst, hatte sich getraut, sein Herz erneut zu verschenken, hatte es in die liebevollen Hände des Einen gelegt, der es wert war, und jetzt griffen diese eisigen Finger der Vergangenheit nach ihm.   
  
Das würde er nicht zulassen, nicht jetzt.   
  
Er nahm seinen schärfsten Dolch, verbarg ihn unter einem weiten Gewand, hüllte sich in einen dunklen grünen Mantel und schlich noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus dem Bett, in dem sein Geliebter lag und tief schlief.   
  
Ich liebe dich, flüsterte er, und dann suchte er das schnellste Pferd im Stall und weg war er.   
  
Die Richtung war bekannt und der Dolch war bereit.


	2. Vol 2: Der Ritt

**Vol. 2: Der Ritt**   
  
Er fand den Weg spielend.   
  
Schließlich war er ein Elb und er hatte Jahrhunderte, fast ein Jahrtausend dort zugebracht. Und es würde das allerletzte Mal sein, dass er seinen Weg dorthin richtete. Und es würde das allerletzte Mal sein, dass er ihn sah.   
  
Denn wenn er ihn sah, würde es das allerletzte Mal sein, dass er unter den Lebenden weilte.   
  
Je länger er ritt, desto mehr Hass staute sich in ihm an und vor seinen Augen lief alles noch einmal ab.   
  
All die Demütigungen, all die Tränen, all die Verluste, die er hinnahm - und jetzt würde endgültig Schluss damit sein. Genug Forderungen waren an ihn gestellt worden, genug Schweigegeld bezahlt, der Gipfel war erreicht und nun war das Maß voll.   
  
Ein Erpresserbrief, wohl verwahrt, gleich neben dem Dolch.   
  
"Ich werde es ihm sagen", stand darin, "was du getan hast und was deine Vorlieben waren. Denkst du, er liebt dich dann noch, wenn er weiß, was für einer du bist? Du kannst es verhindern...."   
  
Und wie er es verhindern würde!   
  
Der Dolch würde es verhindern, ein für alle Mal.   
  
Er trieb sein Pferd an, noro lim, noro lim!!!   
  
Und je weiter er in das Elbenreich eindrang, desto stärker fühlte er sich und desto weißglühender fühlte er den Hass in sich. Endlich ein Ende bereiten. Endlich Schluss machen.   
  
Ich werde ihn töten, hämmerte es in ihm, ich will, dass er tot ist, und ich werde es jetzt tun, egal, was es mich kostet, er wird sterben!!!


End file.
